


【兔赤】一些车的片段

by FairyKIN



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyKIN/pseuds/FairyKIN
Summary: ※给关键词写片段，每个片段无关联※每个片段兔赤都有不同的设定※ooc预警





	【兔赤】一些车的片段

○手铐  
“咔嚓”。  
凌晨三点的寂静被打破，木兔压在穿着一袭警服的赤苇身上，手铐被扣在赤苇的手腕上，木兔俯下身吻了吻赤苇的面颊，手指灵巧地解开赤苇衬衫的纽扣探了进去，抚上了赤苇胸前的红粒：“赤苇警官，什么时候才能不要这么敏感？小肉粒一摸就硬了。”

 

○皱巴巴的床单  
每次做完床单都会变得皱巴巴的，根本没有办法睡觉。自从上次木兔把白色床单染成白彩色以后，赤苇再也不放心让木兔接近洗衣机。  
“木兔前辈快松开，我去洗被单。”赤苇拍了拍做完还抱着自己腰不撒手的木兔的手。  
木兔发出疑惑的声音，环住赤苇腰的手更紧了，赤苇能感受到贴在自己股缝逐渐膨胀的火热。  
“赤苇？刚刚你不是答应我休息半小时再来一次的吗？嗯？”仅仅是低沉的尾音就足以让赤苇软了腰，“还是说……赤苇已经恢复了体力，现在就可以继续？”

 

○领带  
领带束缚着木兔的手腕，举过头顶被绑在床头。  
“今天木兔前辈不可以动手碰我哦。”赤苇自己摸向菊穴的动作已经让木兔刺激得想要流鼻血，赤苇跨坐在木兔身上，扶住已经翘起的性器直直地撞进自己的后穴。

 

○扣子掉了的衬衫  
木兔搂上赤苇的腰，将他刚刚穿好的衬衫再一次粗暴地扯开，扣子脱线，掉落到在地毯上。  
“别闹了，一会您还有会议。”赤苇推了推八爪鱼似缠住自己的木兔。  
木兔眯着眼吻着赤苇的嘴唇，双手也没闲住地揉捏着赤苇胸前的两颗红粒：“做不完一会去会议室继续？”

 

○舔唇  
性器顶到喉管的瞬间，白浊从前端喷涌而出。  
“吃饱了吗？”木兔用手指挑起赤苇的下巴，赤苇双眼微闭，伸出舌头舔了舔溢出唇边的白色液体。  
“很好吃，所以……”赤苇站起身，“木兔前辈现在可以喂给下面的小嘴吃了吗？”

 

○宿醉  
恢复正常意识的第一感觉就是腰酸，平时很少触碰的菊穴也有奇怪，腰间环着的健壮手臂，赤苇一眼认出是木兔的。  
稍微扭了扭不太舒服的身体，赤苇瞬间明白菊穴奇奇怪怪的原因是什么了。那根东西似乎因为他的扭动身体的动作又深了几分，赤苇发出自己都很难为情的声音，自己跨前的小兄弟也跟着站了起来。

 

○落地窗  
前胸紧贴着冰凉的玻璃，后背是木兔温热的怀抱，随时会有人经过的落地窗前，赤苇被木兔狠狠顶弄着。  
“会有人看见的……不要，不要在这里。”赤苇的声音因为之前的哭喊已经有些沙哑，眼泪还挂在脸上，双手也被控制住。  
木兔大力地抽插让赤苇的呻吟都断断续续，捅到某一处，刺激得赤苇头脑一片空白，性器前端抵在玻璃上，喷洒出白色的浊液。  
木兔附在赤苇耳后轻轻吹气：“京治你不是说不要嘛？”

 

○泪眼朦胧  
赤苇被木兔扶住腰，后入的方式顶到了赤苇敏感的那一点，赤苇忽的瞪大眼睛，快感电流一般的顺着脊椎爬升到大脑，生理泪水溢出眼眶。  
“太快了，木兔前辈……太深了，快不行了……嗯！”木兔坏心眼地再次撞上那一点，刺激得赤苇险些咬到舌头。  
“赤苇你哭了？我是不是弄疼你了？”一时兴起的后入式看不到赤苇的脸，木兔见他揉眼睛，也带着些性爱时少见的哭腔，连忙将赤苇抱进怀里。  
赤苇吸吸鼻子，眼睛里还有泪花，下身还含着坚挺的性器转过身回拥住木兔，脸埋在他肩膀：“没有痛，很舒服，只是还是看着木兔前辈的脸更喜欢一点。”

 

○压抑的喘息（接着扣子掉了的衬衫）  
“秘书先生呢？”有人提出问题的声音趴在木兔腿间吞吐他巨大性器的赤苇身体不由地紧绷。  
木兔愉快打招呼的声音从头顶传来：“秘书先生身体不太舒服，我让他去休息了，秘书先生辛、苦、了。”  
话音刚落，巨大的性器就顶到的赤苇的喉咙处，赤苇一不小心发出了奇怪的声音，吐出口中的性器并不敢大声喘息，赤苇咬着下唇捂住嘴，掐了一把正在说话的木兔小腿上的肌肉泄愤。

 

○锁骨与咬痕  
赤苇很喜欢性爱时亲吻木兔的锁骨，木兔则喜欢在赤苇身上留下各种各样的暧昧痕迹，赤苇禁止木兔在穿上衣服会裸露出肌肤的地方留下痕迹。  
木兔舔舐轻咬着赤苇大腿内侧的软肉：“赤苇，这里留下咬痕就没问题了吧？”


End file.
